User blog:Dragonsphere4u/Castifer Starks Genelogy On Mothers Side-Part 6
Uncles By Marriage: Jon Arryn Jon Arryn was a head of House Arryn whose titles included Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, and Warden of the East. He served as Hand of the King to Robert I Baratheon from 283 AC until his unexpected death in 298 AC.[6] Jon was the husband of Lady Lysa Arryn and father of Lord Robert Arryn, and he acted as a second father to Lord Eddard Stark and King Robert.[7] In the overview of his life, he noticed some characteristic trait discrepancies. But to accuse the wife of a King without proof, is High Treason. Knowing this, he secretly launched his own investigation. He asked a Grand Maester regarding the legitimacy records of those who sat the Iron Throne Of Swords, and a special book that kept those records was handed to him. He learned of all the bastards born by King Robert I Baratheon, and of a secret cleansing, that Queen Cersei sent her brother, Jaime Lannister, known as The King Slayer now, to fetch. But because there was no further information, he suspects that Queen Cersei had committed some sort of evil Witchcraft, where she was with child, and some one had performed a secret duty, in removing the unborn true heir from her womb, before it was time, thus killing the soon to be first born heir to King Robert I. As to the other 3 children that Queen Cersei claimed was king Robert I Baratheon’s children, the hair coloring and eyes were not right. He proved this when he found and met Gendry, who had dark hair and dark eyes, and learned of Edric Storm, King Robert’s favorite bastard born, having the same features. But before he could learn of another who was born between King Robert I and Queen Cersei, rumors of a war about to be declared by House Martell was discovered. Thus, as Hand Of The King, he had to travel to Sunspear, to discourage this, as it pertained to the murder of Prince Rhaegars first wife, Elia Martell, having been brutally raped and murdered, along with their 2 children, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen and Prince Aegon V Targaryen. Jon Arryn having met with the High Teyear; Prince Doran Martell, successfully assured Prince Doran, that justice would be served for those involved. Moreover, he hinted carefully to Prince Doran, that all is not what it seems, since Prince Aegon V Targaryen couldn’t be positively identified, as badly as the babes skull had been crushed in. That perhaps, though not proven yet, the babes were swapped, as someone else might have foreseen this, and that a child of Elia Martell and Prince Rhaegar may yet be alive. But kept secretly hidden, so not to be sought after and killed. This intrigued Prince Doran with great wonder, and so based on that secret hint, he agreed not to declare war. Unfortunately, when Jon Arryn returned to Kingslanding, he was summoned by Queen Cersei to a chamber and have a drink with her. She had some suspicions that Jon Arryn had been poking around in past affaris tht, she felt was none of his business. Jon Arryn then realized too late that he was poisoned, as everything went black, he passed out on a couch like furniture, dropping the glass, and died. Queen Cersei heard a noise just outside, and didn’t realize, Lady Lyssa Arryn had seen something. Before Queen Cersei can have her apprehended, Lady Lyssa managed to escapee Kings landing with her sickly son and now heir, Robert Arryn. ~By; Wiki Of Fire & Ice, & My overview of 'Truth Be Told' summary. Category:Blog posts